Falling For You
by MusicPassion89
Summary: When a new guy comes to Seattle, everything for Sofia changes.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : The New Guy**

**Callie Voiceover :**

_There are all kinds of people in the world. White, Black, Hispanic, European and such. Curiosity is human nature, sometimes gets us_

_into trouble and sometimes makes us happy. Everyone's worst fear is losing theirselves and the people they love in this world everyday_.

* * *

Callie and Arizona dropped an eighteen year old Sofia off at Central Seattle highschool. It was the second week of Sofia's senior year. It made

both Callie and Arizona nervous. Especially since Sofia a cheerleader this year. Callie slowly drives away to the hospital. Both of them had shifts

of 8:00 am- 9:00 pm. So Sofia would be spending the night alone for the most part again. The car they had got Sofia for her birthday was in a car

garage being repaired.

Arriving at SGH. Callie parks the car and they go inside. Arizona turns to Callie and kisses her.

" See you at lunch Callie."

" Ok honey."

They go their separate ways.

At Seattle Central highschool :

Sofia is sitting in her english class, talking to her best friend, Ashley.

" Yeah, Ashley I seen the new guy come in a little while ago. He's really cute."

" I agree. But he's yours to flirt with if you choose since I have a boyfriend."

Sofia smiles and looks over at the new guy. He has a tan complexion, chocolate-brown eyes, and spiked brown hair with a slim figure.

The teacher Mr. Haler, had introduced him to the class. His name was Cody Marquez and he was an eighteen year old senior from Texas.

His voice was sexy with a southern smooth tone. Although he seemed very shy and Sofia wanted to find out why that was.

When class ends, Sofia follows Cody into the hall.

" Cody Marquez ?"

He turns around surprised then smiles.

" Hello. What's your name ?"

" Sofia Robbins Torres. I'm a senior. Nice to meet you Cody."

" Nice meet you too, Sofia."

" I'm a cheerleader here. Do you do sports ?"

" Nah, only a little basketball outside school."

" Well that's cool. Well I gotta go. See later Cody."

" See ya Sofia."`

Three hours later, it's lunchtime. Going into the lunchroom, Sofia gets her food and sits down at the cheerleader table.

Suddenly, she sees Cody with a tray of food looking for a seat. She waves at him.

" Come eat with us Cody. There's a seat !"

He walks over and sits down beside Sofia. All the cheerleaders look at him in awe, but Sofia gives them a look. Letting

them know she has dibs on him at the moment. Frowning, they continue eating.

" So Sofia, how's your day been ?"

" Pretty good so far. Yours ?

" The same."

Lunch goes by quickly, and they back to their classes. At 4 :00, Sofia catches a ride with Ashley.

" So, you met Cody Marquez. He seems really nice."

" Yeah, he's very nice Ashley. He don't sports though, so I would be breaking undefined rules."

" Sofia, who gives a shit. I sure don't. The guy could be good for you. Don't worry about the team."

" Your right. We'll see how it goes."

Ashley pulls up to Sofia's house, and they get out. Going inside, they decide to do homework.

Two hours later, Ashley goes home, and Sofia watches some TV. Then she goes to bed.

Three hours later, Callie and Arizona come home. They check on Sofia, then go to bed.

The next morning around 7:00 am, Ashley picks Sofia up to go to school. It's Friday and the day of the senior football first game.

When school is over, Sofia goes to cheerleading practice. Then two hours later, gets dressed for the game. To her suprise, her moms

show up.

" Hi Momma, and Mom. Glad you guys came."

Arizona speaks up.

" We were not about to miss your first game baby girl. We're gonna go get a seat. We'll be watching you."

Smiling Sofia runs over to her team.

" Sofia, hey !

She looks up and sees Cody standing and watching.

" Hi Cody ! Nice to see you !

An hour and half later, Seattle Central Highschool wins the game by five points. Sofia goes over to Cody.

" Hey, come meet my parents Cody."

They walk over to Callie and Arizona. Callie smiles and speaks up.

" And who is this Sofia ?"

" Mom, Momma meet Cody Marquez. My new friend from Texas. He transferred here."

They both shake his hand. Sofia is relieved when he doesn't freak out cause their lesbians.

Sofia then says goodbye to them and she invites Cody to the dance. He agrees and they go inside.

" Sofia, want me to us some cokes to drink ?"

" Yeah, sure."

He comes back with their cokes. They sit down and talk.

" Ya, know Sofia I'm surprised you don't have an athlete as a boyfriend."

" I've dated two athletes before. Not my thing. Their all jerks."

" Well, you deserve someone nice. I'm not very popular and you've been nice to me."

" Cause you are nice Cody...and cute, very cute."

He laughs, then smiles.

" And your very pretty Sofia Torres. I really like you."

" I like you too Cody."

" Sofia no one ever gave me a chance. I'm glad I met you."

" So am I Cody."

When the dance was over, he took her home in his red 1500 truck. Going inside, she sees her moms waiting up. Arizona speaks up.

" Hey Sofia. How'd your date go ?"

" We're just friends momma. At least for now."

Callie and Arizona look at each other knowingly. Callie speaks up.

" Well he's very nice honey. We like him. Goodnight baby."

" Goodnight Mom and momma."

Sofia goes to bed, thinking of Cody.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Take my Breath Away**

It had been a month now since Sofia and Cody became friends. They had become best friends and Sofia's team didn't like it.

It's a saturday around 2:00 pm. Sofia walks inside Starbucks and sees Cody waiting for her as usual. Smiling, she walks over.

" Hey Cody. Glad you can hangout."

" It's no problem. I like hanging out. So what do you wanna do today ?"

" Um, I was thinking we could go swimming at the community pool."

" Ok sounds good. Let's go."

They get in Sofia's car and drive to Central Seattle's community pool after going to get swimming clothes. Thankfully, hardly anyone is there.

After changing, Cody helps Sofia in the pool. Sofia looks at him in awe. It was the first time she had seen him shirtless. He obviously worked out.

She also noticed him looking her over. His brown eyes shimmering with thrill. Cody made her feel special and he is very special to her no doubt.

Sofia ducks under the water, and Cody follows. They play a game of chase underwater. Then come up laughing.

After swimming for about two hours, her and Cody get dressed again. Sofia's cellphone rings. It's Ashley.

" Hey best friend, wanna go hang out with me and the team ?"

" Not today Ashley. I'm with Cody hanging out. Another time."

" Sofia, you never hang out anymore. It's like he's more important."

" Right now, he is. Bye Ashley."

After hanging up, Sofia and Cody go to the bowling alley. Sofia ends up winning the game against Cody. Then they gets some burgers

and drinks.

Then Sofia takes Cody home. Getting to his house, he turns to her.

" Sofia, I had a great time."

" Me to Cody."

To her surprise, Cody leans in and kisses her. He blows her mind with his sweet lips. Ending the kiss, she smiles at him.

" Goodnight Sofia."

" Goodnight Cody."

He gets out and Sofia drives home. The next morning, Callie, Arizona, and Sofia go to church. Sofia invites Cody, and ten minutes later

he shows up. Sofia is amazed. Cody is wearing a black suit with a blue tie and looks very handsome. He takes a seat next to her and she

smiles.

" Glad you came Cody."

" Me to Sofia."

" Good morning everyone. Sofia Robbins Torres has something she wants to say."

Sofia walks up to the podium and drags Cody with her.

" Everyone, I want you to meet Cody Marquez. He's my boyfriend, and he just got here this year. He's a very sweet, caring man."

Cody waves and everyone claps in approval. Smiling, Sofia and Cody take a seat. Cody takes Sofia's hand, feeling confident.

Around 12:00 pm, service ends. Callie and Arizona invite Cody to eat lunch with them. He agrees and they go to eat at Pegasus pizza and pasta.

They are immediately seated and order their food. Callie is the first to speak up.

" Cody, you're a good guy. Me and Arizona are glad you're dating."

" Thank you Ms. Torres."

Then Arizona speaks up.

" You two seem very happy Sofia."

" Thank you Momma. We are happy."

After they eat lunch, they all go back to the Torres/Robbins house. Sofia takes Cody to her room then locks the door. She turns and kisses him with a passion.

They fall on her full size bed kissing. Sofia unbuckles Cody's belt. He looks at her worried.

" Are sure your ready Sofia ?"

" Yes, are you ?"

" Yes, but I need to tell you something."

" What ?"

" Sofia, I have HIV. I was born with it."

" I see...do you have a condom ?"

" Yes, here in my pocket. Let me put it on."

Cody sits up, and takes off his shirt, pants, and underwear. Then slips on the condom. Sofia then removes her clothes. They begin making love.

When they finish an hour later, Cody looks at Sofia then whispers.

" I love you Sofia."

" I love you too Cody."

Then they get dressed and Sofia unlocks the door. Both just thankful her moms didn't hear them.


	3. Chapter 3

At the jail :

A cop walks up to Phoebe's cell.

" Well, Ms. Halliwell. Your free to go, Three people just turned themselves in for the murder of your father."

Phoebe's gathers her things and walks out. She calls a cab, then goes back to the manor. Walking into the manor, Prue and Phoebe hug her.

Piper speaks.

" Oh Phoebe. We were worried about you. Welcome back honey.

" Yeah, welcome back Pheebs."

" Glad to be back."

Two weeks later :

All three sisters are watching the news.

" It has been announced today, that the three people who murdered Victor Halliwell will receive the death Penalty by lethal injection."

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe all smile with joy at the conviction.

" The dates are January 2nd,3rd, and 4th of this year. They will not be allowed parole."

Three months later :

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe sit in the observation room of the execution chamber on Jan. 2nd.

"Do you have any final words ?"

" Yes, I do not regret my actions at all."

Seven minutes later the ex demon, is pronounced dead. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe leaves satisfied of what they just seen. Maybe now they could move on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4 : Special Night**

Two months later, it was two weeks before prom. Sofia and Cody agreed that they would prepare together by shopping.

Sofia and Cody were riding in his truck to Macy's. Cody parks the truck, and they go inside. First they stop at the junior's

dresses.

" Ok Cody, what color would you like ?"

" Whatever you want baby is fine with me."

After trying on several, Sofia finds a beautiful pink dress with a white trim. Satisfied, they head to the men's tuxedo's.

They find a white tuxedo, and get a pink tie to go with it. Then they head to the jewelry where Sofia picks out a pink

bracelet. Then Cody pays for they stuff. Which ends up being $365. They head back to Sofia's house to show her parents.

" Mom, Momma ! We're back !"

Callie and Arizona come rushing down the stairs to the living room. Arizona is the first to speak.

" Ok Sofia, what did you guys get ?"

" This..."

Sofia lays her dress and Cody's tuxedo on the couch. Both Callie and Arizona are thrilled. Callie speaks.

" Oh baby, you two will look so wonderful. I'll be taking pictures."

" Yes mom. I figured you would."

Two weeks later, prom arrives. Cody picks Sofia up in black limo, then they go eat at the Metropolitian Grill.

Thankfully it's not to busy. Within ten minutes, they are seated. They order the drinks and food. Then talk.

" Sofia, I hope those cheerleaders don't mess with us tonight."

" Cody, I'm sure everything will be ok."

" I'm really looking forward to this. It'll be fun and romantic."

" Yes, it will baby."

They finish eating then pay. Then get in the limo again and head to the prom location. Once there, Cody helps Sofia

out. They go inside and hear loud music playing. They go to the photo area, and have their picture taken. Then go

dance floor. Ashley walks up to them.

" Well look who it is. Sofia Torres and her dickhead boyfriend."

" Ashley shut the hell up. Go back to your little group and they us alone."

Ashley smirks and walks away not wanting to get thrown out. A slow song comes on and Cody begins dancing with Sofia.

**It's undeniable... that we should be together...it's unbelievable how I used to say that I'd fall never.**  
**The basis is need to know, if you don't know just how I feel, then let me show you now that I'm for real...**  
**if all things in time, time will reveal...yeah...**

**One... you're like a dream come true... two... just wanna be with you...three... girl it's plain to see... that your**

**the only one for me...four... repeat steps one through three...five... make you fall in love with me... If ever I**

**believe my work is done... then I start back at one.**

**So Incredible... the way things work themselves out... and all emotional, once you know what it's all about babe...**

**and undesirable... for us to be apart. Never would have made it very far... cause you know that you've got the keys to**

**my heart cause...**

**One... you're like a dream come true. Two... just wanna be with you. Three... girl it's plain to see... that you're the only one**

**for me. Four.. .repeat steps one through three. Five... make you fall in love with ever I believe my work is done... then**

**I start back at one...**

When the song ends, Sofia and Cody kiss. The song had spoke volumes of their love for each other.

Two hours later, everyone gathers to hear who is crowned king and queen.

" And the King and Queen of 2023 is...Sofia Torres and Cody Marquez !"

Both Sofia and Cody are shocked as they walked up to be crowned. They dance slowly in front of everyone.

When prom ends, they get back in their limo. It takes them to the hotel, where Cody had rented a room for

the night. Once inside, Cody gets the key and they go to the room. They automatically start kissing which leads

to passionate love-making for two hours. They fall asleep in each others arms happily.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5 : Graduation**

Two weeks later, the school prepares for graduation. Sofia had been made Victorian and accepted into Seattle University.

Cody had also been accepted there.

The whole senior class, gathered in the gym to practice for graduation. Everyone as nervous. Cody and Sofia sat beside each other.

A teacher walks up to the podium.

" Good morning everyone. Today and the following 13 days are very important. It is best everyone be here those 13 days because at

any moment the plan could change. Does everyone understand ?"

" Yes !"

" Good. Now boys go first, then the girls. Boys go left, girls go right. Also arrive in your home rooms thirty minutes early. Right now,

the ceremony will be held on the football field. If it rains it will have to be inside. Now, each of you will be checked for proper clothing.

Also any pranks that harm anyone will be punished. Please use common sense. Ok, now let's get started."

Everyone starts practicing for the graduation. Then around 2:00 pm they are allowed to go home.

* * *

Thirteen days later, is graduation night. Callie and Arizona help Sofia get dressed. Then they head to school. After dropping her out,

they park and go to audience football field benches. Alex, Meredith, Derek, and Christina show up to cheer Sofia on as well as Callie

and Arizona's parents. Finally, music starts and Callie gets out her camera. When everyone is seated, Sofia walk to the podium.

" Today is the end of things as we know them, and the beginning of a new journey. For 12 years we worked hard to be here tonight.

While high school has been hard, the real world will be harder. We will face new challenges and make new goals for ourselves. Some

of us will be doctors, nurses, lawyers, or work for a big company. Some of us will just get a job. Each one of us have different goals in

in life. It's up to us to reach those goals. We have to have faith and determination. Almost nothing is impossible. This our chance to

prove how much we have learned to the world. Never give up, because dreams do come true."

Everyone claps, as Callie and Arizona are both in tears. Then a song starts playing :

**And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives,where we're gonna be when we turn 25.**  
**I keep thinking times will never change,keep on thinking things will always be the same. But**

**when we leave this year we won't be coming back. No more hanging out cause we're on a**

**different track and if you got something that you need to say,you better say it right now cause**

**you don't have another day. Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down, our memories are**

**playing like a film without sound. And I keep thinking of the night in June, I didn't know much of**

**love, but it came too soon. And There was me and you, and then it got real blue. Stay at home talking'**

**on the telephone and we would get so excited, then we'd get so scared. Laughing at our selves thinking**

**life's not fair and this is how it feels...**

**As we go on, we remember all the times we had together. And as our lives change, come whatever we will still be, friends forever.**

Names started to be called, and Sofia was called up fifteen minutes later. Callie snapped a photo of their baby getting

her diploma. Both Callie and Arizona were filled with pride. As it ended and everyone threw hats up, Sofia and Cody

kiss in celebration.

Callie and Arizona pick them up and take them to the restaurant were Cody had something special planned. Getting in

the restaurant, they are seated. There two candles lit and romantic music playing. They order their food and eat. Then Cody

gets down on knee in front of Sofia. He pulls out a box and opens it. There inside is sterling silver ring with three diamonds.

" Sofia Robbins Torres, will you marry me ?"

Tears roll down Sofia's face.

" Yes ! Yes ! I'll marry you."

Cody places the ring on her finger and they kiss. Everyone claps for the couple. Callie takes a picture.


End file.
